During a production process of an aluminum alloy wheel, very sharp burrs will be formed after machining; a current processing method is to place the wheel on a special device and remove the burrs by using a special brush, but the removing efficiency is very low, the removing effect is not obvious, and meanwhile brush hairs are consumables, so that the brush needs to be replaced frequently, resulting in high burr brushing cost. The combined type brush of the invention can completely avoid abovementioned problems, can improve burr brushing efficiency and effect, and meanwhile can reduce the unit burr brushing cost.